The present invention relates to a means for acid-filling and forming storage batteries.
A storage battery finished in the assembly line requires acid-filling and thereafter forming, wherein the active material of said storage battery is converted into lead dioxide and lead with the aid of electric current. The forming is required to be performed in the storage battery immediately after the acid-filling.
These measures previously required much handwork and other manual activities as a result of which the acid-filling and forming of storage batteries have frequently created a significant bottleneck in the production line. Previously, for instance, all initial activities related to the forming, such as electrical couplings and placements of storage batteries into forming racks were performed manually. For that reason, the storage battery forming has furthermore constituted a considerable cost factor.
The storage battery formation have always been connected with gasification and sometimes splashing of acid, which in some instances could be quite vigorous. In the designs of the prior art, the gasification has generated a considerable problem with respect to occupational health because insufficient attention has been given to the collection of gases and splashes.